


Without Doubt

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure he’s right for you?”</p><p>Ranmaru regarded Mitsuhide with soft brown eyes, his tone of voice expressing genuine concern. Mitsuhide himself frowned, looking rather confused.</p><p>“Of course,” he replied, tilting in his head a fraction. “Does it seem like I have doubts, my friend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Doubt

“Are you sure he’s right for you?”

Ranmaru regarded Mitsuhide with soft brown eyes, his tone of voice expressing genuine concern. Mitsuhide himself frowned, looking rather confused.

“Of course,” he replied, tilting in his head a fraction. “Does it seem like I have doubts, my friend?”

“No… and that’s what worries me.” Ranmaru stirred his drink almost idly, his mind clearly not on the task. “You’re such different people, Mitsuhide. I have a hard time seeing how you could possibly connect.”

That gave Mitsuhide pause, because it was not the first time he had heard such a statement.

He’d met Chōsokabe Motochika six months ago now. Their work had caused their paths to cross, and something about the older man had drawn in Mitsuhide almost immediately. He couldn’t put a name to what that something was, especially considering the unmistakable signs of a rebellious spirit in Motochika. His clothes, his hair, his swirling sea-green tattoos. His manner of speaking and the aura of confidence he practically _radiated_. This was not a man who cared if others did not approve of his lifestyle; he was the sort who did as he wished to, regardless of what others thought. 

Mitsuhide was the very opposite kind of person, frequently bound by rules and expectations. But that did not serve as a barrier between them, because they had clicked almost immediately. Mitsuhide had felt far too awkward to approach Motochika, but Motochika had felt nothing like that (of course). He did not take long to approach Mitsuhide, and they’d talked, and talked, and talked…

Four months later, after a strong friendship had been firmly forged, Motochika had asked Mitsuhide out.

It was odd, the way the question had been asked. Like Motochika had already known what reply he was going get; despite everything, despite the difficulties they would face in certain aspects of their lives, he had been certain of a ‘yes.’ He’d gotten it, too. Mitsuhide’s quick reply in the affirmative had shocked the younger man, because he’d not put any conscious thought into the idea of there being any kind of romantic tension behind their friendship. There had certainly been a part of him that had, it seemed, and that part had made him speak before he could spend even a moment thinking about it. 

Since that day, everything had, frankly, been _wonderful_ … and of those friends who knew about Mitsuhide’s newly acquired boyfriend, at least half had expressed some concern about him.

They were too different. There was nothing for them to talk about. Motochika would surely embarrass Mitsuhide, drag him into situations he would not like. Was he sure he could handle someone so stubborn and arrogant?

Mitsuhide couldn’t deny that Motochika could be arrogant at times, and stubborn pretty much _all_ the time, but the rest? It was simply wrong.

“You don’t need to worry, Ranmaru,” Mitsuhide said eventually, voice growing soft and reassuring. “As hard as it is to imagine, he and I connect perfectly. This is a very satisfying relationship. For all that he frustrates me sometimes, I can honestly say I have never been happier.”

Ranmaru did not seem convinced; he sighed, deeply, but managed to smile a little. Mitsuhide was not going to be annoyed or angry at him for this. He was merely looking out for his friend, after all, and in time he would see that it was the truth.

Surely.

“Just be careful,” Ranmaru replied. “I don’t want to see you get used.”

“I won’t be.”

Mitsuhide reached over to squeeze Ranmaru’s hand briefly, hoping to reassure. He was blessed to have friends who cared enough to worry, but he had no doubts in this. What he and Motochika shared was genuine, and there was nothing that could ever make him doubt that.


End file.
